


all the world is still on the longest night

by cowardsandheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardsandheroes/pseuds/cowardsandheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Isaac and Boyd were waiting outside when Peter emerged from the trees with Erica in his arms. Boyd surged forward but Isaac beat him.</p>
<p>"Careful," Peter scolded, when Isaac reached out to grasp Erica's arm. "She's hurt badly. We need to get her inside."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"We found Erica," Boyd replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the world is still on the longest night

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "GIVE ME A PAIRING" challenge for beacon_hills@lj; i was given erica&peter

They found Boyd first. Injured, healing slowly-but he had been alive. They'd let him go, dragging him from the room they'd locked him in with Erica-it's obvious by the haunted look on Boyd's face how much that had broke him-and let him go just outside the preserve. He'd run to Derek's house, only to find it empty. He'd been exhausted at that point, exerting himself running from the edge of the preserve to the house. When Derek and Peter showed up two days later they had found Boyd curled up in the living room, fully healed but passed out.

Erica was worse. Whatever they did to her, they had been vicious about it. Neither Boyd or Erica would say anything about what the Alphas did to them, but it was obvious a lot of the attention had been focused on Erica.

Peter found her in the woods, lying in a clump of bushes and barely alive. Her breathing was ragged, body jerking as the last bits of a rare seizure tore through her system. Peter growled, expecting a trap. There was no one, just the poor girl lying on the ground in shredded clothes. He leaned down and carefully rolled her over onto her back, helped her to calm down and regulate her breathing. She couldn't walk, so Peter picked her up, apologizing quickly when he jostled her and injuries flared with pain. She whimpered, clutching onto Peter, letting out small, stuttering breaths.

Derek, Isaac and Boyd were waiting outside when Peter emerged from the trees with Erica in his arms. Boyd surged forward but Isaac beat him.

"Careful," Peter scolded, when Isaac reached out to grasp Erica's arm. "She's hurt badly. We need to get her inside."

"What happened?"

"We found Erica," Boyd replied. Isaac frowned, then nodded slowly when he caught onto Boyd's tense gaze. "Oh. Of course. Derek, you still have a bed in there, right?"

When Isaac directed the question at him, Derek had jerked, as if coming out of a trance. He took one step forward, then stopped. "Yes," he replied. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom. Actually, that was Stiles's idea. Something about the betas being new and not healing as fast as me. I guess he was right."

Peter snorted. "Isaac, go get some towels and water. I doubt there are any here, though, so you'll have to call Scott or Stiles. And see if they can bring food and plenty of water. We need to give Erica as much energy as we can or else she won't be able to heal properly."

Boyd watched Erica as Peter spoke, worry creasing his face. "She'll be alright?" he asked quietly. "They hurt her worse. I don't know why."

"Yes. We'll get her inside, get her cleaned up. She's too weak to heal at the moment, but she will heal."

Boyd nodded, relief evident. Peter sighed before following the beta and Derek into the house; it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this could now be considered fixit!fic thanks to, ya know.  
> "THIS MIGHT HURT" was such an understatement


End file.
